Súrodenci
by Izabell13
Summary: Čo ak traja kamaráti za základnej školy sú súrodenci? A ich rodičia by boli agenti? A ako táto poviedka súvisí z Sue Thomas: FBEye?


**Tu je ďalšia poviedka. Začiatok je zvláštny ja viem ale potom to bude normálne. Je tam aj niečo z môjho života v škole a z tím sa musím vysporiadať :D**  
**Prajem vám príjemné čítanie.**

* * *

Kde bolo tam bolo jedno dievča volalo sa Marcela. Bola výnimočné a inteligentné dievča. Bol pondelok ráno a bola v škole ako každý pondelok počas školského roka. Rada chodila do školy. Hlavne kvôli svojím najlepším kamarátom Rudolfom a Peťom. Boli to jej najlepší kamaráti odjakživa. Hrávali sa spolu, hrali spolu počítačové hry a vymýšľali nové veci. A boli najlepší v triede mali stále jednotky a vedeli veľa vecí, ktoré sa ešte len ostatný budú učiť. No proste boli výnimočný. Dnešok bol zvláštny pre nich. Vedeli že sa niečo má stať. Vošli spolu do triedy.

,,Ahojte Rudo a Peťo,, pozdravila sa Marcela.

,,Ahoj Marcela,, pozdravil sa Rudo.

,,Ahoj Marcela,, pozdravil sa tiež aj Peťo.

,,Ako bolo cez víkend?,, spýtal sa Rudo.

,, Skvelé a čo vy aký ste mali víkend,, odpovedala a spýtala sa zároveň Marcela.

,,Bol som u babky a ty Peťo?,, povedal Rudo.

,, Hral som Lolko (Legue of Legends je to hra ktorá existuje) bola to sranda,, povedal Peťo.

Marcela a Rudo pretočili oči a sadli si na svoje miesto. Toto Peťo hovoril stále po víkende. Bol na tej hre závislí. Hral ju doma bez prestávky a k tomu to v škole stále hovoril keď sa rozprávali na tému počítačová hra.

,,Ty si ne tej hre strašné závislý Peťo,, povedala Marcela.

,, Áno je ne tej hre závislý a to dosť,, povedal Rudo.

,,Ja som závislý to si robíte srandu a vy ste do seba a čo mam ja s tím,, povedal Peťo.

Marcela a Rudo sa naňho pozreli a uškrnuli sa a Rudo udrel Peťa do ramena.

,, Si blázon Peťo vieš nie sme do seba mal by si ísť k očnému,, povedala Marcela s úsmevom.

,,Áno mal by si ísť k očnému hneď ti vybavíme termín,, povedal Rudo.

Marcela vybuchla smiechom.

,, Ha, ha, ha, ,,povedal Peťo.

Zrazu zazvonil zvonček. Zvonilo na hodinu. Mali Matematiku s Zápotockovou. Keď vošla do triedy všetci sa postavili. Potom si zopakovali všetko z minulej hodiny. Napísali malú písomku a preberali novú látku s názvom ,,Typy Trojuholníkov,,. Bolo to veľmi ľahké. Tie typy boli Rovnoramenný, Rovnostranný a Rôznostranný. Takú ľahkú hodinu nemali dosť dlho. Keď na hodinách naskočilo 08:45 začalo zvoniť na prestávku. Mali päť minútovú prestávku.

,,Toto bolo najľahšie čo sme sa kedy učili,, povedal Peťo.

,,To máš pravdu najľahšie čo sme sa kedy v dejinách školy učili,, povedala Marcela.

,,To len ja mám pocit že sa dnes niečo stane ale nie,, povedal Rudo.

,,Aj ja mám ten pocit,, povedala Marcela.

,,Aj ja,, povedal Peťo.

,,Tak to je zvláštne,, povedali všetci traja spolu a keď si to uvedomili začali sa smiať.

Prešlo päť minút a zvonilo na druhú hodinu. Mali Geografiu s Borovou. Písali slepú mapu z Severnej Európy. Bolo to pre nich strašne ľahké. Všetci traja mali hotovú naraz a ešte k tomu ako prvý. Mali plný počet bodov a dostali jednotku. Už len čakali dokedy neskončia ostatný spolužiaci. Skončili a päť minút neskôr. Potom učiteľka dopravovala a dala im známky. Keď učiteľka skončila písali novú látku. Trvalo to desať minút, potom robili cvičenia trvalo to päť minút. Potom mali desať minút voľno. Keď hodinky ukázali 09:35 zazvonilo na prestávku. Mala desať minút.

,,Bola to ľahká písomka,, povedal Rudo.

,, Áno to bola,, povedali Peťo a Marcela spoločne.

,,Čo máme ďalšiu hodinu?,, spýtal sa Peťo ako vždy.

Marcela sa išla pozrieť na rozvrh hodín. Po chvíľke sa vrátila.

,,Máme Literatúru,, povedala im Marcela.

,,Super budeme počúvať príbehy,, povedal Rudo.

,,Ja sa budem nudiť,, povedal Peťo.

Marcela a Rudo sa uškrnuli naňho.

,,Čo hovorím pravdu,, povedal Peťo.

,,Mňa to nenudí pre mňa to je to najlepšie v škole počúvanie príbehov jaj,, povedala Marcela.

,,My vieme,, povedali Rudo a Peťo naraz.

,, Keď má to baví,, povedala Marcela.

,,Dobre dosť s tím poďme si radšej vymeniť knihy máme predsa Literatúru,, povedal Rudo.

,,Dobre,, povedali Marcela a Peťo naraz.

Tak si aj vymenili knihy. Geografiu dali späť do tašky a vytiahli si Literatúru a zošit. Hneď potom zazvonilo na hodinu. Mali Literatúru s Baladovou. Učiteľka vošla do triedy všetci sa postavili a potom sadli. Učiteľka začala čítať. Marcela s Rudom pozorne počúvali. Ostatný len sem –tam. Učiteľka čítala už desať minút od začiatku hodiny, keď niekto zaklopal na dvere.

,,Ďalej,, povedala Baladová.

Dvere sa otvorili. Každý sa pozeral na dvere. Do triedy vošli dvaja ujovia.

,,Prepáčte že vyrušujeme sme federálny agenti ,, povedal jeden z nich.

,,S čím vám môžem pomôcť,, spýtala sa Baladová.

,,Je tu niekto z vás Marcela, Peťo a Rudo?,, opýtal sa jeden z federálov.

Marcela, Peťo a Rudo zdvihli ruky.

,,Áno,, povedali naraz Marcela, Peťo a Rudo.

,, Mohli by ste ísť prosím s nami ak to nebude vadiť pani učiteľke?.,, povedal ten druhý.

,,Nie nebude môžete ísť ale vráťte sa späť,, povedala Baladová.

Marcela , Peťo a Rudo sa postavili a nasledovali federálnych agentov. Prišli na chodbu.

,,Len sme vám chceli povedať sme vaša ochranka na celý týždeň potom idete s nami do Washingtonu D.C.,, povedal jeden z nich.

,,Prečo,, povedali všetci tri naraz.

,,Pretože ste deti federálov a idú po vás zlý ľudia. A ja sa volám Bobby a toto je D,, povedal Bobby.

,, Hojte Bobby a D. My sme deti federálnych agentov?,, spýtal sa Rudo.

,,Áno ste. Ale nehovorte nikomu vôbec nič nikto o tom nemôže vedieť. Rozumiete mi?,, povedal D.

,,Áno,, povedali zborovo.

,,Vidím že ste veľmi bystré deti. Tak ako vaši rodičia,, povedal Bobby s úsmevom.

,,Poznáte našich rodičov? ,, spýtala sa Marcela.

,,Áno poznáme. Sú to super ľudia,, povedal D.

,,A teraz do triedy. My budeme stále na chodbe,, povedal Bobby.

,,Ostatným povedzte všetko okrem toho že ste súrodenci. Jasné,, povedal D.

,,Áno pane,, povedali zborovo znova.

Marcela, Peťo a Rudo išli do triedy a sadli si na miesta.

,,Čo po vás chceli federáli ?,, spýtala sa Gertrúda.

,,Áno čo po vás chceli?,, spýtali sa ostatný hneď po nej.

Marcela, Peťo a Rudo sa na seba pozreli usmiali sa a povedali.

,,Nič len že za týždeň ideme do Washingtonu D.C. a celý týždeň tu budú pri nás strážiť,,.

,,Čo? Prečo?,, spýtali sa všetci.

,,Máme im pomôcť s nie čim,, zaklamala im Marcela a usmiala sa na svojich bratov.

Tí jej úsmev oplatili. Každý to bral za pravdu. Tak učiteľka dokončila príbeh. Hodinky ukázali 10:30 a zazvonilo na prestávku. A do triedy prišli D a Bobby ich skontrolovať a čakali dokedy nezazvoní aby išli na chodbu. Marcela, Peťo a Rudo sa začali rozprávať. Mali na to pätnásť minút.

,,Páni to by ma nikdy nenapadlo že by sme boli súrodenci a vás?,, spýtal sa Rudo.

,,Nie,, povedala Marcela.

,,Nie,, povedal Peťo.

Rozprávali sa o tom ešte desať minút.

,,Čo máme teraz?,, spýtal sa Rudo.

Marcela teda vstala z miesta a išla sa pozrieť na rozvrh hodín. O chvíľku prišla k ním.

,,No teraz máme Chémiu,, povedala im Marcela.

,,No super,, povedal Rudo znudene.

,,Áno to je super,, povedal Peťo a uškrnul sa.

,,Súhlasím s vami,, povedala Marcela s úsmevom.

Za minútku začalo zvoniť na hodinu. Bobby a D vyšli na chodbu a do triedy prišli ostatný spolužiaci. Mali Chémiu s Bednárom. Do triedy vošiel učiteľ. Všetci sa postavili a sadli zároveň. Zopakovali si látku z minulej hodiny. Potom preberali novú latku s názvom ,,Železo,, . Písali si poznámky a dozvedali sa o ňom nové veci. Ako napríklad že má protónové číslo 26 a ďalšie nové veci. Hodinky ukázali 11:30. Zvonilo na prestávku. Marcela, Peťo a Rudo znova hovorili na tu istú tému. Po piatich minútach Peťo zmenil tému.

,,Čo je teraz za hodinu?,, spýtal sa ich.

Marcela sa išla pozrieť. Po pár minútach prišla.

,,Teraz máme Výchovu Umením,, povedala im a sadla si na svoje miesto.

,,Máš výkresy? ,, spýtal sa Rudo.

,,Kedy som ja nemala aj pre vás výkresy,, povedala Marcela trochu znechutene a dala im výkresy.

,,Ďakujem,, povedali jej Rudo a Peťo naraz.

Keď dopovedali tak zazvonilo na hodinu. Všetci prišli do triedy. Mali Výchovu Umením s Pastelovou. Učiteľka prišla do triedy a všetci sa postavili a sadli. Vytiahli si výkresy a začali kresliť strom. Kreslili celú hodinu. Hodinka ukázala 12:25 a zazvonilo na prestávku. Do triedy vošli D a Bobby.

,,Kedy končíte,, spýtal sa D.

,,Celý týždeň končíme 13:20 a máme ešte obed,, povedala im Marcela s úškrnom.

Oni sa len zasmiali a nechali ich osamote. Peťo, Rudo a Marcela sa rozprávali o hre Minecraft.

,,Najlepšia hra,, povedal Marcela s úsmevom.

,,Áno ale najlepšie by bolo keby sme boli v tej hre,, povedal Rudo. A Marcela s Peťom sa začali smiať.

Rudo stále vymýšľal veci, ktoré sa nikdy nestanú. A Marcela s Peťom sa stále z toho smiali, lebo vedeli že sa to nikdy nestane.

,,Tak čo máme poslednú hodinu dnes,, spýtal sa Peťo.

,,Myslím že máme Dejepis,, povedala Marcela.

,,OO tak potom mi hovorte Historikus,, povedal Rudo a Marcela s Peťom sa začali smiať.

,,Jasne Historikus,, povedala Marcela a stále sa smiala.

Rudo sa uškrnul na nich. A oni sa prestali smiať a vymenili si radšej knihy.

Akurát zazvonilo na hodinu. Všetci prišli do triedy. Mali Dejepis s Banurovou. Učiteľka prišla do triedy. Všetci sa postavili a sadli. Učiteľka celú hodinu hovorila o niečom inom ako je Dejepis. Každý sa nudil. Bolo päť minút pred zvonením a učiteľka im povedala aby sa zbalili a vydvihli stoličky. Potom každý išiel svojou cestou. Marcela, Peťo a Rudo sa išli naobedovať spolu s Bobbym a D.

Toto sa opakovalo celý týždeň. Marcela, Peťo a Rudo nikomu nič nepovedali. Nastal koniec týždňa a oni sa viac a viac tešili na svojich rodičov a od D a Bobbiho sa o nich dozvedeli viac. Napríklad ako sa volajú, ako žijú, kde žijú a iné veci.

U svojich rodičov si to poriadne užili. Boli veľmi šťastný a oveľa múdrejší. S rodičmi chodili po výletoch na jazero a rodičia im ukázali ich prácu. A dohodli sa s nimi že zase k ním prídu v lete. A Rudo, Peťo a Marcela boli najšťastnejšie deti na svete, lebo sa dozvedeli pravde o sebe a ich pravé mena ale nepoužívali ich iba pri rodičoch. Iné deti by boli veľmi naštvaný ale oni nie oni boli opak asi preto, lebo boli veľmi múdri. Keď sa vrátili späť do školy všetci sa ich pýtali ako tam bolo oni im odpovedali že to bol najlepší týždeň v ich živote.

O mesiac neskôr:

Marcela, Peťo a Rudo boli v škole. Bola Streda a bola 4 hodina. Mali Matematiku s Zápotockovou. Preberali rovnice, keď niekto zaklopal na dvere.

,,Vstúpte,, povedala učiteľka.

Dvere sa otvorili a do triedy vošiel niekto neznámi ale iba Marcela, Rudo a Peťo vedeli kto to je. Bol to ich biologický otec.

,,Prepáčte že vyrušujem. Volám sa Jack Hudson som od FBI a totoje pre vás,, povedal a podal učiteľke papier.

Učiteľka si ho vzala a prečitala a potom povedala.

,, Od dnešného dna Marcela, Rudo a Peťo sa volajú Marcela sa volá Izabell Rebecca Hudson, Rudo sa volá Anthony David Hudson a Peťo sa volá Timothej Daniel Hudson a títo traja sú súrodenci,, povedala učiteľka.

Každý sa na nich pozrel zvedavo. Izabell, Anthony a Timothej sa usmievali a vysvetlili im to všetko od začiatku do konca.

A od tohto dňa Marcela – Izabell, Rudo – Anthony a Peťo – Timothej všetci im hovorili pravými menami a každé letné a aj iné prazdniny chodili za svojimi rodičmi do Ameriky. Naučili sa angličtinu veľmi rýchlo a väčšinou hovorili iba anglicky.

**KONIEC**


End file.
